Festival de Salzburgo
by saharaloto
Summary: La admiración puede hacernos caer en juegos mentales, o no?. Un fic con un toque de novela negra. Personajes originales con toques OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sin fines de lucro, solo diversión.**

 **Festival de Salzburgo**

La catedral, la plaza y grandes mansiones antiguas le daban la bienvenida a la compañía de Strafford Upon Avon al gran festival de Salzburgo. El sol brillaba entre los automóviles y carruajes en la zona, mientras casi todos los actores y tramoyistas miraban fascinados y hacían comentarios sobre la majestuosa y soleada ciudad, si la comparaban con su natal Inglaterra.

Un caballero de cabello corto pero que resaltaba por su tonalidad castaña, levantó la vista del periódico que leía para observar la catedral brevemente, luego mirar a la cabeza rubia que descansaba en su hombro, sin poder evitar sonreír. La joven dormía profundamente en el hombro del caballero, un hilo de saliva empezaba a caer por la comisura de su boca. Su acompañante pensaba que era una pena que las fotografías debían posarse y no poder hacer que tomaran una de su esposa en ese momento; le daría años de entretenimiento si lo hiciera.

La Royal Shakespeare Company había sido invitada para ser parte del Festival de Salzburgo, como una iniciativa para que el festival sirviera para solventar la tensión política y militar que crecía en Europa. Para Terry Grandchester, era una ilusión de idealistas comprometidos con el sueño de una Europa Unificada, o el juego de políticos que querían dar un espectáculo para aplacar a las masas.

Entonces, por qué él estaba aquí acompañado de su esposa. Simple, las mejores compañías de cada país europeo habían sido invitados; y no, no era el ego del actor lo que lo había llevado a aceptar. Era la oportunidad de conocer las técnicas y experiencia de otras compañías y de otros colegas; dentro de todos ellos Ralf Schneider sobresalía en preferencia, ya que contaba con la admiración incondicional de Terry. Lo había visto interpretar a Fausto hace muchos años en Nueva York, cuando un joven Terry intentaba formarse una carrera en las marquesinas americanas.

La fascinación del actor inglés con su colega austríaco era similar a la de las admiradoras con las que el propio Terry contaba. No había artículo, crítica o reportaje que no leyese sobre su héroe en las tablas teatrales. Las interpretaciones de Ralph Schneider iban del teatro clásico a los nuevos autores post guerra, de la comedia a la sátira social, de la tragedia a los clásicos infantiles. Como un actor podía asimilar tan diferentes roles era una incógnita que discutir con su colega, y la forma de sus caracterizaciones en las que era casi irreconocible de un personaje a otro.

Emocionado con esta perspectiva Terry se encontró de la noche a la mañana dispuesto a partir a Austria, esperando al final tomar un tiempo para llevar a su esposa a Viena, y recorrer juntos los hermosos paisajes llenos de música que él recordaba de su adolescencia como parte de su formación como el hijo rebelde de un Lord inglés.

Candy no tenía por costumbre acompañar a su esposo de gira, excepto cuando viajaba a Nueva York pues ella podía ver a su familia adoptiva y partir a Illinois mientras Terry se encontraba de gira. El bullicioso de las admiradoras, la prensa, y los cientos de compromisos sociales no eran su idea de diversión, pero sabía que era parte del mundo de su esposo así que algunas veces se aparecía de su brazo en la inauguración de temporadas o algunas premiaciones.

Cuando Terry llegó con la noticia de asistir al festival de Salzburgo, como un niño que había ganado un boleto para la feria mundial de ciencia; Candy no tuvo valor para negarse a permanecer en Inglaterra, la vida le había enseñado que si ella no formaba parte de la vida de su esposo podía dar lugar a muchos malentendidos, por lo que haciendo arreglos en su trabajo preparó su equipaje para pasar de ser Candy la enfermera a ser Candice Andley Graham por unos días.

Y así fue como los rebeldes del San Pablo se encontraban en la ciudad de Salzburgo para 10 días de música de Mozart y teatro clásico.

\- Candy despierta, estamos cerca de nuestro hospedaje

\- Cinco minutos más Terry, estoy cansada

\- Señora Graham, cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino te bajaré de este vehículo no importando si lo que cuelga son tus pies o tu cabeza, has dormido todo el viaje.

\- Ummm, no te atreverías.

\- Pruébame pecosa…

La réplica fue detenida por el movimiento del vehículo al detenerse, haciendo que Candy saltara como un resorte, era consciente que retar a Terry no solía ser una buena idea.

El lugar donde se hospedaron era una antigua residencia imperial adaptada para recibir a los invitados, en la cual la gloria del imperio austrohúngaro brillaba aún en todo su esplendor. Luego de instalarse en su habitación, Terry y Candy bajaron al jardín para descansar antes que Terry iniciara sus actividades en la ciudad.

\- Temo que tendré que recorrer la ciudad por mi cuenta mocoso

\- Lo dudo amor, no creo que tengamos tanto trabajo, hasta donde sé; puede que este día y mañana este ocupado pero el resto serán solo algunos actos de presentación.

\- ¿A cuáles debo acompañarte?

\- Veré la lista y luego decides en cuáles puedes sentirte animada a asistir.

\- O aquellos donde no sea eclipsada por el gran Ralph Schneider, me imagino.

\- ¿Celosa pecosa?

\- Ni que fueras tan importante, - replicó la rubia sacándole la lengua como una chiquilla.

\- Candice Grandchester, compórtate o te cargaré a nuestra habitación y voy a encerrarme contigo hasta que termine este viaje. - le indicó Terry guiñándole un ojo.

\- Terry Grandchester… no pudo decir más la rubia ante la mirada de su marido.

\- Recuerda pecosa que esta es una pequeña luna de miel, así que puedo jugar un poco.

La rubia volvió su cabeza hacia los lados, para asegurarse que nadie estaba escuchando.

\- Terry, estamos en público.

\- Yo no veo a nadie alrededor señora Grandchester.

\- Eres incorregible Terry Grandchester

\- Y usted señora Grandchester sigue tan adorable como cuando me casé con usted.

Antes de poder atrapar a su esposa, uno de los sirvientes de la casa apareció para avisarle que el coche lo estaba esperando. Dando un suspiro tuvo que marcharse a sus compromisos, mientras Candy se reía sacándole la lengua.

Toda la ciudad de Salzburgo era un museo viviente entre parques, mansiones y su famosa catedral; recorrerla era para Terry la oportunidad de caminar libremente sin ser abordado por la prensa o coleccionistas de autógrafos. Al llegar al lugar de su reunión, ya se encontraban la mayoría de sus compañeros y los actores de las otras compañías invitadas. Un murmullo recorrió la sala cuando algunas personas identificaron a Terry Grandchester, pero este fue interrumpido por un elegante hombre que golpeó su bastón, dirigiendo una fría sonrisa hacia la audiencia…

\- Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos al Festival de Salzburgo.

Un escalofrío se posó en el cuerpo de Terry Grandchester al ver la enigmática sonrisa del elegante caballero, que daba la bienvenida, como si de un rey o un gánster se tratara a la vez. Quizá había más que arte en los continuos cambios del hombre, que lo hizo pensar que la gran admiración que tenía por su colega, le resultaba por un momento angustiante, queriendo salir de ahí y regresar con Candy, aunque por otro lado la enigmática figura se acercaba con elegantes movimientos que lo hicieron congelarse en su sitio.

Ralph Schneider simplemente sonrío como si no hubiese nadie más alrededor.

 **Hola a todos, he regresado luego de algunos meses, ya que las musas me abandonaron una temporada, por ayudarme a buscar empleo. Tengo un trabajo a medio tiempo, que es algo bueno por ahora. Así que ya podemos sentarnos ellas y yo a escribir. A diferencia de mis otros fics, este será un poco OCC: fuera de personaje.**

 **Además lamento informar que será un fic de actualización lenta, pero espero se queden conmigo.**

 **Quiero aclarar que este fic tendrá como protagonista a Candy y Terry, pero con un toque más oscuro; no esperen tampoco nada fuera del manga shoujo, solo unos cuantos elementos de novela negra.**

 **Veremos lo que las musas me dictan. Hasta pronto...espero.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Una extraña mezcla de admiración y precaución se instaló en el cerebro de Terry Grandchester, cuando vio a su actor favorito dirigirse hacia él. Ralph Schneider caminó como un gran gato sigiloso, a pesar de que todo el salón tenía puestos sus ojos en él.

\- Terruce Graham, un honor conocerte. Soy Ralph Schneider, un gran admirador de su trabajo. - dijo el hombre de apariencia misteriosa.

\- El honor es mío, señor Schneider, soy un gran admirador por igual de su trayectoria. - replicó el caballero de ojos azules a su colega austriaco mientras le tendía la mano.

\- Por favor Terruce, somos colegas dejemos las formalidades a un lado, simplemente soy Ralph.

Asintiendo levemente, Terruce examinó al hombre que tenía frente a él. De aproximadamente 40 años, cabello rubio, ojos café, complexión atlética, vestido con un traje de tres piezas, y un bastón con puño de plata, era el epítome de la elegancia europea. Era su mirada intensa, y esa sonrisa de medio lado, que hicieron que Terry sintiera precaución en un inicio, pero ahora esos rasgos se habían suavizado.

Luego de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras más, Ralph continúo saludando a los presentes a través del salón, mientras Terry era abordado por actores y actrices de otras compañías. Luego de este intercambio se procedió a definir las actividades a realizar durante el festival, las cuales eran más de las que se les habían mencionado antes de viajar a Austria. Esto no complació a Grandchester, pero ya había firmado un contrato, y era hombre de palabra.

Al finalizar el inventario de actividades en las que era obligatoria su participación, dos actividades llamaron principalmente su atención. La primera una presentación de trozos de obras de teatro clásico en las que las compañías mezclaban a sus actores y en la que su participación era junto a Schneider, lo que significaba que debía ensayar junto al actor austriaco, al menos pensó podría aprender de las técnicas de su colega. La segunda una presentación ante la prensa en la que se le solicitaba dar un breve discurso sobre los aportes del festival a la paz entre los países de Europa como representante de Inglaterra, esto le desagrado. El político era su padre, no él.

Consultó su reloj de bolsillo, y se dio cuenta que ya habían pasado 4 horas desde que salió del hotel, su esposa debería haber hecho muchas cosas en su ausencia. Sonrió al pensar en las opciones: a) Candy ya había salido a recorrer la ciudad y había comido todo el chocolate que hubiera podido encontrar, b) estaba aburrida en el hotel (poco probable pensó, pero no descartable), c) aparecería en ese salón dejando a todo mundo perplejo por su algarabía y belleza. Media hora después aún continuaba en el mismo lugar y decidió que tenía suficiente, por lo que sigilosamente comenzó a retroceder en el salón, para escapar a la menor oportunidad.

Había logrado salir del salón, cuando la figura de Schneider se encontraba a su lado, sin saber como lo había detectado. Siendo el actor que era, Terry pudo contener su sorpresa de ver al otro hombre parado a su lado.

\- Mi querido Terruce, te retiras ya?, dijo sonriendo Ralph.

\- Si, ha sido un largo viaje y no he podido desempacar.

\- Entonces no retraso más tu camino, pero permíteme invitarte a ti y a tu acompañante a una cena que daré para algunos amigos en mi hogar. Será el día de mañana así que puedes descansar esta noche.

\- Tendré que consultarlo con mi esposa, pero no creo tener ningún inconveniente. – contestó el inglés mientras acentuaba la palabra esposa.

\- Bueno, en ese caso será un placer conocer a la señora Graham, y presentarte a mi esposa.

\- Será un gusto Ralph, ahora me retiro.

Terry tomó el coche que lo llevó al salón, con la sensación de que la extravagancia de Ralph Schneider era lo que le había ganado un lugar privilegiado en el teatro y el cine, pero a la vez no podía quitarse aquella molesta sensación que había algo más detrás de su anfitrión.

Cuando llegó al lugar donde se estaba hospedando esperaba no encontrar a su esposa, o encontrarla dormida luego del largo viaje. Lo que menos espero fue encontrarla en el jardín rodeada de niños y algunas madres y niñeras a quienes les explicaba como hacer un nudo para un lazo, y luego como tirarlo para atrapar a alguien. Simplemente algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

No se movió de su lugar para continuar viendo a su pecosa, que explicaba pacientemente a un niño de unos 6 años como hacer correctamente el lazo. Luego de un momento, mientras el chiquillo reía a carcajadas por las payasadas de su esposa, esta volvió su visto a la esquina desde donde él la observaba.

\- Terry…

\- Señora Graham, creo que aprovechó su tiempo de descanso.

Antes de que la rubia pudiera decir algo, Terry se dirigió a las damas presentes, mientras conducía a su enrojecida esposa, para disculparse que debía retirarse a descansar. Suaves risas se escucharon detrás de ellos al ver a la joven avergonzada y al guapo caballero tratando inútilmente de esconder su risa. Terry tomó a Candice del brazo mientras se dirigía a su habitación, tratando de contener su risa, ante la mirada mortificada de su esposa. Al entrar a la habitación, ya no pudo contenerse.

\- Señora Graham que pensaría la respetable tía abuela si la viese enseñando a lazar a un grupo de respetables matronas.

\- Terry, solo estaba entreteniendo a los niños.

\- Hubiera querido que vieses tu cara cuando te diste cuenta de que había llegado al jardín; veo que no puedo dejarte mucho tiempo sola, para que no hagas travesuras.

\- Terry, no te burles…

\- Así que pecosa, cuéntame que hiciste en mi ausencia.

\- Solo me dedique a desempacar, y cuando baje porque pensaba ir a conocer la ciudad, estaba este pequeño niño intentando tirar un lazo, mientras su niñera no le ponía atención, así que pensé solo enseñarle una pequeña lazada, pero luego vinieron otros, y luego sus madres y cuando me di cuenta, olvide que iba a salir.

\- Es decir que la mona, aunque salga de América, mona se queda, ja ja

\- Terry…

La rubia intentó dar un manotazo a su sarcástico marido, pero este último fue más rápido y logró tomar su mano y arrastrarla por la cintura para detenerla con un beso.

\- Terry… -. Suspiró la joven.

\- Que tal si te cuento mi día y luego descansamos un poco.

Aún embriagada por el beso, Candy se sentó para que Terry le contara sus impresiones sobre el festival y Ralph Schneider. Para Candy no era extraño que Terry tuviese esas emociones con respecto a Schneider, siendo desconfiado por naturaleza y porque es común desilusionarnos de nuestros ídolos cuando comprendemos que también son de carne y hueso como nosotros.

Sin embargo, sabía que la interacción de ese hombre con su esposo no era casualidad; probablemente había dicho Candy era porque deseaba conocer las técnicas de actuación de su esposo, o buscaba sus contactos en Nueva York.

Luego de tomarse un tiempo para descansar se cambiaron para bajar a cenar. Cuando llegaron al Hall, un botones entregó a Terry un sobre, este contenía una inesperada redacción:

 **Graf Ralph von der Schneider y su distinguida esposa tienen el gusto de invitar a Terruce Graham y su esposa a una cena en la residencia Scneider el día de mañana a las 20 horas.**

\- Qué sucede Terry?

\- Tenemos una invitación a cenar de Ralph Scneider, para el día de mañana.

\- Hay algo que te sorprendió, pude verlo en tu mirada.

\- Me parece Candy que nuestro anfitrión es un Graf, y guarda más de una sorpresa.

\- Qué es un Graf? – preguntó la rubia.

\- Un conde austro alemán…

 _ **Muchas gracias a Canulita-Pech, skarllet northman, kamanance, Nally Graham, Blanca G, Marina W, Cinthya, Ayame DV, Elizabeth Mancera Moreno. Me alegro se hayan unido a esta pequeña aventura, esperando que disfruten este capítulo.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

El Festival de Salzburgo había abierto sus puertas en 1920 como homenaje a la música de Mozart, había sido acompañado además de los conciertos por representaciones de ópera y teatro. Fue en 1926 cuando el teatro tomó mayor auge y se abrió a compañías europeas como una forma de hermanar a la aún desangrada Europa posterior a la Primera Guerra Mundial.

La Unión de Europa inició en 1923 como una forma de combatir el nacionalismo que había traído tanto dolor al continente. En 1926 el austriaco Conde Coudenhove Kalergi fundó el Movimiento Pan-Europa. En 1926 consiguió reunir en Viena a diversas figuras políticas en el Primer Congreso Paneuropeo para estudiar la posibilidad de unir a Europa como una sola fuerza.

Fue ese verano de 1926 que Terry y Candy compartirían su tiempo como parte de la visita de la Real Shakespeare Company a Salzburgo.

Desde muy temprano en la mañana, podían escucharse a lo lejos músicos interpretando una suave melodía de Mozart como parte de las actividades del Festival, probablemente un ensayo para la tarde o noche. Terry sintió un brazo estrecharse aún más a su torso, y una suave risa que lo hizo mirar a la dama a su lado, su rubia compañera se reía dormida. Pasaban los años, pero su pecosa no dejaba de sorprenderlo y de hacerlo reír.

Se recostó nuevamente en la cama sabiendo que Candy tardaría aún en despertar, sobre todo porque se durmieron muy tarde. Una sonrisa de medio lado cruzó la cara del ojiazul de lo bien que se sintió durante la noche, pero luego recordó sus compromisos del día y fácilmente desapareció la sonrisa; no podría pasar tanto tiempo con su esposa como lo había planeado, sabía que Candy lo comprendería, pero no le parecía justo, el director debió revisar bien el contrato antes de colgarlos de tantas actividades.

Sin que Candy despertase era la hora de atender su agenda, por lo que decidió prepararse y cumplir con sus compromisos, aunque su joven esposa tuviese que pasar el día sola. El día transcurrió sin mayores inconvenientes que algunas actrices que se acercaban en busca de una oportunidad, pero su postura de arrogante inalcanzable funcionaba bien en estos casos, agregando el hecho que sus compañeros de la compañía ya habían advertido a más de una que el actor estaba acompañado por su esposa.

Al regresa al hotel Candy ya se estaba preparando para la cena, vestida con un vestido rojo que acentuaba sus encantos, Terry pensó que tal vez aún podían cancelar su asistencia.

\- Con ese vestido Candy, no estoy seguro de querer asistir a esa cena.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Terry, no es adecuado?

\- Es demasiado adecuado, - Terry tomó a su esposa por la cintura mientras le daba un beso en el cuello, un manotazo lo sacó de su acción.

\- Compórtate Terry, nos comprometimos a asistir y lo haremos.

\- Como usted diga señora Grandchester. – suspiro el castaño

\- Así es como yo digo. - secundó la rubia sacándole la lengua a su esposo.

Con la puntualidad que lo caracterizaba, Terry estuvo listo para conducir a Candy al coche que los esperaba. Nadie habló en el camino, pero ambos sabían que había algo en la atmósfera que la hacía un poco cargada esa noche. Media hora después, la residencia de Ralph Schneider aparecía ante sus ojos.

Grandes puertas de madera labrada se abrieron para dar paso a una escalinata de mármol cubierta por una alfombra roja. Una bandera austriaca, y una bandera alemana flanqueaban la entrada. Aproximadamente 20 personas conversaban en diferentes grupos en el salón principal, mientras las luces de antiguos candelabros y meseros con bandejas con bebidas completaban el cuadro.

Terry sintió la aprensión de Candy, que, aunque acostumbrada a todo ese despliegue de riqueza, no dejaba aún con los años de sentirse preocupada, por lo que apretó suavemente su brazo para darle ánimos, la rubia se tranquilizó ante este gesto.

Al descender la escalinata, todas las miradas estaban puestas en la pareja recién llegada, que descendía con la mirada indiferente del caballero, y la sonrisa dulce de la dama. Inmediatamente su anfitrión acompañado de una pequeña mujer rubia de ojos azules salió a su encuentro.

\- Terruce, bienvenido a mi hogar. Permíteme presentarte a mi esposa Helga Schneider.

\- Un placer Herr Graham.- dijo la rubia mujer sonriendo al caballero.

\- Un gusto madame. Permítame presentarle a mi esposa Candice Graham.

\- Es un placer Frau Graham. Veo que el buen gusto de mi colega en sus presentaciones se extiende a su exquisito gusto en las damas. – indicó el austriaco.

\- Querido, -intervino la dama austriaca-, no provoques a nuestros invitados.

\- Jamás haría eso querida, fue solo un cumplido. Sin rencores Graham…

\- Por supuesto, - contestó Terry. - Siempre y cuando no olvides el lugar de la dama, sin rencores.

Luego de este breve intercambio, fueron presentados a los diferentes invitados al evento, lo que le pareció extraño a Terry, fue que, a excepción de otros dos actores con sus esposas, el resto estaban vinculados de una manera u otra a la política y la banca. En algún momento se lo comentó a Candy.

\- Tal vez, sea que ellos no han renunciado a sus familias aristócratas como lo hicimos nosotros, no te parece.

\- Quizás tengas razón pecosa.

La cena fue anunciada, y el anfitrión dispuso los lugares, siendo que a su lado se encontraba la rubia pecosa esposa de Graham, y junto a su esposa Helga, se encontraba el actor inglés. Del lado derecho de Candy, se encontraba un joven conde alemán, y al lado derecho de Terruce, la esposa del accionista principal del primer banco de Austria.

Las conversaciones giraron en torno a Mozart y el festival, la dama junto a Terry dedicaba su tiempo al estudio de la música clásica mientras su marido se dedicaba a las finanzas. Era una mujer culta que amaba la música, y que pasaba su tiempo practicando diferentes instrumentos musicales y aprendiendo de los músicos que llegaban a Salzburgo para los que incluso celebraba tertulias en su hogar. La señora Schneider trató de participar de la conversación, pero su falta de conocimientos sobre el tema, la hizo abandonar sus esfuerzos por participar. Mientras tanto Candy era abordada por el anfitrión y el joven conde sobre sus impresiones de Austria.

Como parte de las viejas costumbres, luego de la cena, los caballeros se retiraron a uno de los salones para tomar whisky y fumar, mientras las damas pasaron al salón de música. Antes que pudiera darse cuenta, Candy estaba rodeada por las damas presentes que deseaban conocer como era la vida en Norteamérica. Fiel a su naturaleza bondadosa, Candy comenzó a relatarle historias sobre su vida en Nueva York, su trabajo como enfermera, y su vida en Illinois.

Contrario a lo que usualmente sucedía, no muchas damas se quedaron extrañadas o mostraban disgusto al conocer que la joven americana se había criado en un orfanato. Candy evitó mencionar el nombre de su familia adoptiva para no mezclar sus apellidos de origen con el nombre artístico de su esposo. Luego hubo demostraciones al piano y violín por algunas de las damas presentes. Mientras tanto en el salón de los caballeros, se discutía sobre política y sobre las secuelas que aún persistían de la gran guerra.

\- Y díganos Terruce, cuál es su posición sobre el nacionalismo versus la unificación de Europa, - preguntó un banquero al actor.

\- Soy un actor caballero, no un político. Dejo esas decisiones a las grandes cámaras y a los gobernantes.

\- Sin embargo, todo ciudadano tiene una opinión.

\- Mi opinión es que la unión de un continente suena como algo idílico, pero las corrientes políticas actuales sugieren lo contrario. Tarde o temprano ya sea por un factor u otro volverá a desencadenar una guerra y en ese caso cada uno de nosotros debe proteger lo que considere sagrado.

\- Veo que además de buen actor es un gran orador Terruce, - agregó otro caballero.

\- Solo soy un actor señor, solo un actor.

Antes de reunirse nuevamente con las damas, Ralph se acercó a Terry para solicitarle un favor.

\- Terruce, podría solicitarte un favor.

\- Dime, Ralph.

\- No quise decírtelo antes, pero mi pequeña esposa es una gran admiradora de tu talento, y quisiera tener un momento para conversar contigo. Sería posible que le dedicases unos minutos cuando volvamos al salón principal.

\- No será ningún problema Ralph, aunque no me pareció que tu esposa estuviese muy interesada en el teatro inglés.

\- Mi pequeña puede parecer una cabecita loca, solo llena de moda y paseos, pero puede ser muy inteligente cuando se lo propone.

Sin mayores comentarios, pasaron al salón, donde ya se encontraban las damas, mientras Terry pensaba sobre la extraña y un poco extravagante petición de su colega austriaco.

Nota: Muchas gracias a todas por sus felicitaciones y comentarios. Lamentablemente no pude en este capítulo agradecer a cada una.

Espero lo disfruten. Hasta pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.

Terry entró al salón donde sin ninguna ceremonia Helga lo tomó del brazo, dirigiéndolo hacia el balcón que daba al jardín de la entrada principal. Mientras tanto, Candy se encontraba en medio de una extraña conversación sobre la importancia de mantener la frontera de Austria protegida de las absurdas ideas, según algunas personas, de la unificación de Europa.

Por otro lado, la señora Schneider se colgaba del brazo de Terry dirigiéndose hacia el balcón del salón.

Dos pares de ojos contemplaban a la inusual pareja, uno era el esposo de la dama, el otro el banquero austriaco que había compartido la mesa con Candy.

Al llegar al balcón Helga comenzó a interrogar a Terry sobre Strafford Upon Avon, sobre los lugares que Shakespeare frecuentaba, y la Royal Shakespeare Company; mientras continuaban caminando Terry contestó pacientemente a todas las preguntas, las cuales poco a poco pasaban de temas triviales a preguntas un poco más profundas. Tal vez la señora Schneider no era solo una cara bonita para acompañar a su esposo.

\- Dígame señor Graham, considera usted que las obras de Shakespeare pueden compararse a la política inglesa actual. – preguntó la dama.

\- Para los ingleses madame, las obras de Shakespeare, siempre están en medio de toda la vida y la cultura inglesa. Recuerde que muchas de las obras de William, acusan la hipocresía de los políticos y la maldad humana que atesora el poder y la vanidad a costa de arrasar inocentes.

\- Pero también Shakespeare pone de manifiesto la importancia de proteger el legado de un país, la pureza de su pasado para proteger su futuro, o acaso muchos de los conflictos en sus libros pudieron evitarse si se conservaban las fronteras y la pureza de la sangre.

\- Recuerde madame que Shakespeare escribió sus obras en una época en que las comunicaciones eran limitadas, vea el ejemplo de América donde tantas naciones confluyen y es un ejemplo de progreso.

\- Quiere decir que Europa debería seguir su ejemplo y crear una sola Europa, un solo gobernante o un solo rey; y dejar que gente de todas partes venga a asentarse en nuestros países.

\- No creo que ningún continente este preparado para un solo gobernante, pero quienes somos para decirle a las personas donde vivir; el éxito de América y en los últimos años del continente Oceánico ha sido el tomar lo mejor de cada ciudadano respetando sus orígenes.

\- Pensé señor Graham, que, como buen inglés, defendería su país y sus tradiciones.

\- No soy un fanático señora, y recuerde que mi esposa es americana. El día que me volviese un férreo defensor de las causas nacionalistas, me temo que no cenaría en casa por una buena temporada. – dijo el caballero para aligerar el ambiente que comenzaba a sentirse pesado.

El rostro de la dama se contrajo por un momento ante la perspectiva de no ser tomada en serio por su interlocutor, pero luego recobró la sonrisa estudiada que Terry sabía escondía algo más. Acercándose más a Terry, y colocando su mano sobre la solapa de su traje le dijo:

\- No cambiaría su posición incluso para complacer a una dama, Terruce.

Terry retrocedió ante la descarada muestra de un vano intento de seducción por parte de la mujer. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Helga colocó su mano sobre la de Terry.

\- O debería decir, Terruce Greum Grandchester, hijo de su excelencia el duque de Grandchester, lamentablemente no el heredero…

Candy comenzó a extrañar la presencia de Terruce pero no lograba ubicarlo, tal vez se había escapado un momento, su esposo a veces tenía episodios de escapismo ya sea que se encontrase cansado, o no soportara la compañía de las personas a su alrededor. La mano de Schneider se posó sobre su hombro.

\- Señora Graham, la noto preocupada.

\- Solo buscaba a mi esposo, debe haber salido a tomar aire.

\- Lo vi hace un momento dirigirse hacia el balcón principal con mi Helga.

Schneider observó la reacción de la rubia, cuyos ojos había observado durante la noche mostraban sus emociones a todo el que la observara, pero no vio la oleada de celos que esperaba encontrar ante su declaración.

\- En ese caso, no debo preocuparme, - le sonrió la rubia.

\- Mi querida señora, pocas mujeres harían esa declaración sin parpadear como usted lo ha hecho, no es halagar mi vanidad, pero no muchos hombres se abstienen de contemplar las cualidades de mi esposa, si entiende a lo que me refiero.

Candy pensó que la voluptuosa Helga Schneider podría ser una belleza austriaca, pero todas las Elizas, Susanas, aspirantes a actrices, admiradoras psicóticas y algún otro personaje alrededor, le habían hecho comprender que Terruce era un hombre de palabra y no la lastimaría de esa manera. Terry era impulsivo, pero no un idiota macho Alpha que quisiera a la mujer que se le pusiera por delante, es más, le encantaba darle una lección a ese tipo de mujeres. Sin embargo, en lugar de responder le contestó a Ralph.

\- Me sorprende que se refiera de esa manera a su esposa.

\- Supongo que usted a aprendido a lidiar con las admiradoras de su esposo, es lo mismo en mi lugar, se aprende a sacar lo mejor de cada situación.

\- Las admiradoras son solo parte de su trabajo.

\- Como deben haberlo sido para el señor Graham como parte normal de su vida, los continuos admiradores que deben haberse presentado antes que él y durante su cortejo ante el señor William Andley para pedir su mano, señora Grandchester.

Si el comentario sobre la esposa de Schneider no había afectado a Candy, saber que este hombre conocía sus familias de origen, hizo que sus ojos se agrandarán como grandes lagunas verdes.

\- Definitivamente Terruce Grandchester debe haber competido por esos ojos esmeralda con una infinidad de pretendientes, pero al final como en los cuentos el primer amor forjado en los días de colegio triunfó sobre todos los obstáculos.

Schneider tomó del brazo a Candy al ver lo pálida que se había puesto.

\- Le parece señora Grandchester, si acompañamos a nuestras parejas en el balcón.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Por un momento, los ojos de Terry se abrieron ante la sorpresa, pero se recompuso rápidamente.

\- Si su intención es presionarme por mi parentesco para alguna revista de chismes puede hacerlo, sería demasiado estúpido para reaccionar ante una zorra por un simple rumor. Sobre todo, cuando es una zorra de tan poco valor Helga.

\- Supusimos que pensarías eso.

\- ¿Supusimos?... frunció el ojiazul el seño ante las palabras de la mujer.

Escucho unos pasos detrás de él. Era Candy acompañada de Ralph Schneider.

\- Terry… dijo Candy aparentemente asustada.

\- Candy ven aquí. – Le indicó Terry.

\- No estés preocupado Terry, no tengo intenciones de causarte daño a ti o a tu dulce esposa. – afirmó Ralph.

\- ¿Qué deseas? – le desafió Terry mientras sostenía a Candy.

\- Además de ser un gran admirador de tu trabajo, me atrae mucho tu personalidad un poco limítrofe que te ha hecho atraer a las masas; tu defensa del voto para las mujeres y el apoyo a tu esposa para que votara, además de la apertura a que la señora Candy siga ejerciendo como enfermera te hacen una persona accesible para la juventud y los progresistas. Fue por eso por lo que me dedique no solo a investigar tu vida sino además tus orígenes, y fue una gran sorpresa que fueras el hijo pródigo de uno de los hombres más influyentes de Inglaterra y la dulce Candy la hija adoptiva del patriarca del clan Andley con gran influencia en América.

\- Vuelvo a repetirte la pregunta, ¿qué deseas?

\- Tan impaciente Terruce, veo que además de nuestro amor al teatro compartimos unos genes un poco extraños, déjame decirte que no eres la única oveja negra de la realeza. Como pudiste ver en la invitación, yo soy un conde, heredado como hijo menor del príncipe Von Schneider, antigua familia que podríamos remontar a la época de la conformación del imperio prusiano, aun así aunque príncipe, la fortuna de la familia no era grande, y el título era más un trofeo de guerra, sin embargo, años de trabajo y consolidaciones políticas permitieron que el título continuara aunque no con la pureza de sangre que se hubiese esperado, pero eso creo mejores líneas en otros ámbitos. Mi madre, al igual que la tuya, era una actriz, alemana en mi caso, con un linaje mezclado con sangre de la aristocracia alemana, y extrañamente yo nací en el tiempo en que mi padre enviudó, por lo que no se tomó a mal que me diese su nombre, como consuelo a la pérdida de su esposa. Ahora ves que tenemos mucho en común.

\- Por última vez, ¿qué deseas?

\- Bueno, ya que estás impaciente, te lo diré. Hay un movimiento en Europa actualmente que desea construir un solo continente, te imaginas lo terrible que sería eso para la pureza de la sangre europea, los privilegios aristocráticos y el limite de las fronteras. A mi parecer Europa se encaminaría al caos, puedes imaginarte la forma de gobernar ese caos, quien sería el monarca, tu rey, el Kaisser alemán, el rey de España, el príncipe de Portugal, ese descontrolado gobierno italiano. No mi querido -Terry, el mundo no esta listo para eso, si es que alguna vez lo está. Es por eso, que personas como mi amada Helga y yo, creemos que el nacionalismo, es la solución a los problemas políticos de Europa. Cada país guardando sus tradiciones, sus fronteras; protegiendo a sus propios ciudadanos, incluso creemos que América se ha mezclado demasiado, y aunque aún hay una alta superioridad de la raza blanca, existen ya demasiados movimientos promoviendo un cambio, lo cual a muchos no nos agrada.

\- Sigo sin comprender como tus ideas tienen algo que ver con un simple actor inglés y su esposa.

\- Ahí es donde te equivocas, no eres tan simple como quieres aparentar, ni tu esposa tampoco. Tu solo puedes cambiar a través de tu presencia y tu discurso, las ideas de las personas; pero además ambos cuentan con un aval importante, sus distinguidas familias.

\- El de la política es mi padre no yo, y el señor Andley no se involucra más que en la protección de bosques y herencia arqueológica.

\- Pero Terruce… - interrumpió Helga Schneider. Hay algo que un padre negaría a su hija querida, o no podría el hijo pródigo comenzar a interesarse en los problemas políticos de su padre…

\- Temo que se equivocaron de personas, si buscan un trato político es con mi hermanastro mayor que deben tratar- le interrumpió Terry.

\- Señores Schneider, - dijo Candy. Vinimos con la intención de pasar una cena agradable, respetamos su punto de vista, pero ni mi esposo ni yo, nos podemos involucrar en su causa política, y mucho menos a nuestros padres.

\- Candy, salgamos de aquí, -dijo Terry comenzando a llevarse a su esposa, pero fue rodeado por diversos hombres que salieron de los pilares del balcón, no habían estado ahí antes.

\- Me temo Terruce, que esto no es negociable. Tienes razón que debimos haber tratado con tu hermanastro, pero déjame decirte que es un idiota narcisista, que pensó lo dejaría disfrutar de mi hospitalidad sin nada a cambio, además que descubrimos que su influencia es nula ante tu padre y menos ante la corte o el parlamento inglés, un inútil por completo. Así que por eso nos encargamos de traerte aquí.

\- Quieres hacerme creerte que organizaste todo esto sobre el festival para traerme a Austria.

\- Por supuesto que no, simplemente utilizamos el atractivo del festival para ampliar nuestra cadena de valor ante tu presencia en este lugar. Así que seamos claros. Conociendo sus antecedentes, ambos pueden tratar de escapar esta noche y arruinar el festival y nuestra incipiente alianza; para evitar esto y como tu admirador, voy a darte opciones; a) tu bella esposa se convierte en nuestra huésped a partir de este momento, y creo que puedes imaginar el precio por permitirle partir; b) regresas a tu hotel, donde te tendremos vigilado y no dudaremos en disparar ya sea a ustedes o a alguien de su compañía al azar, creo recordar que un par de actrices trajeron con ellas a sus hijos, y c) ambos se quedan esta noche a nuestro cuidado.

Terry apretaba sus dientes ante esta locura en la que se había visto involucrado, mientras Candy a su lado estaba pálida; por supuesto que no dejaría a Candy con esos monstruos, pero tampoco quedarse era una opción, sin embargo, poner a sus compañeros en riesgo no lo veía con buenos ojos, perdido en su decisión escucho a Candy.

\- Prometemos no escapar, pero por favor no le haga daño a nadie.

Terry solo asintió en silencio.

\- Perfecto, - exclamó Helga Schneider-. Los conducirán al hotel, y mañana por la mañana estaremos esperándolos en la plaza principal para el concierto de apertura de Mozart.

\- Seremos simplemente dos famosos actores, y sus adorables esposas disfrutando del festival, y no es necesario recordarles que los estaremos vigilando, si intentan algo saben a lo que se atienen. - amenazó Ralph.

Los hombres que los rodeaban se separaron nuevamente y les permitieron caminar de regreso al salón, donde fueron recibidos por los demás invitados con una sonrisa de complacencia, lo que le indicó a Terry que todo estaba orquestado desde el principio.

Subieron al automóvil que los llevaría de regreso al hotel en completo silencio tomados de la mano. Al entrar al hotel, vieron al hijo de la actriz principal de la Shakespeare Company tratando de huir de su padre para no ir a dormirse mientras gritaba que estaba de vacaciones. Candy se encogió ante esto apretándose más contra Terry.

Subieron las escaleras y al llegar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta, las lágrimas de Candy comenzaron a brotar.

\- Terry….

Terry colocó su mano sobre la boca de Candy, mientras la abrazaba y le dijo al oído:

\- No digas nada. Saldremos de esto.

En el fondo de su corazón ambos esperaban que esas palabras fueran verdad, y mientras tanto tendrían que prepararse para saber cuál era el verdadero apoyo que los Schneider esperaban de ellos.

NOTA: gracias por continuar hasta aquí, como dije al inicio es una historia con tintes de novela negra, y un poco fuera de los personajes.

Y además la actualización será un poco lenta.

Muchísimas gracias a todas las maravillosas personas que me han escrito hasta ahora, espero sigan disfrutando de esta historia. Saludos cordiales.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Subieron las escaleras y al llegar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta, las lágrimas de Candy comenzaron a brotar.

\- Terry….

Terry colocó su mano sobre la boca de Candy, mientras la abrazaba y le dijo al oído:

\- No digas nada. Saldremos de esto.

En el fondo de su corazón ambos esperaban que esas palabras fueran verdad, y mientras tanto tendrían que prepararse para saber cuál era el verdadero apoyo que los Schneider esperaban de ellos.

Terry se llevo a Candy hacia el grifo de agua para encenderlo, y puso la radio que se encontraba en la habitación, luego volvió a abrazar a Candy y le susurró al oído:

\- Cálmate pecosa, tenemos que pensar fríamente lo que haremos. Vamos a hablarnos al oído porque deben estar escuchando.

\- Tienes razón Terry, no es la primera vez que estamos en problemas, pero no comprendo porque nosotros. Estamos de alguna manera lejos de nuestras familias, no tomamos decisiones en los asuntos económicos ni políticos de los Andley ni de los Grandchester.

\- Aún así, eres la heredera Andley y yo el hijo del duque. Estas personas deben intentar usarnos como moneda de cambio.

\- Tal vez si hacemos lo que dicen, cuando termine el festival nos dejen marcharnos.

\- No lo creo Candy, si pudieron hacer esto aquí, puede que tengan personas en Inglaterra o en América, y no quisiera poner a nuestras familias en peligro. Creo que querrán que haga alguna declaración pública sobre el nacionalismo, recuerda que estoy programado para hablar en la clausura del festival. Y probablemente dinero.

\- Terry, hay que pensar en como evadirlos, tienes que tener tu navaja contigo en tus botas, y yo llevaré mi escalpelo, sé que nunca hemos hecho daño a nadie de esa manera, pero puede que llegue a ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte de inocentes.

Terry abrió sus ojos para ver a Candy, estaba asombrado de lo madura o atrevida que podía ser su pecosa cuando era necesario. Se inclinó hacia ella para besarla, y luego se permitió derramar un par de lágrimas mientras la abrazaba, no quería que lo viera llorar y rogaba a Dios que su pecosa no tuviera que llevar una carga que no pudiese manejar a futuro. Si él tenía que herir a alguien no lo disfrutaría, pero lo soportaría, en cambio ella, era demasiado inocente, para llevar esa carga, si el momento llegaba, tenía que ser él.

Decidieron tratar de descansar, la mañana les esperaba con muchas sorpresas.

Fiel a su puntualidad los Grandchester se presentaron en la plaza, donde Schneider y su esposa ya se encontraban, dejando dos asientos entre ellos para que se sentaran.

\- Buenos días, mi lord, mi lady. - Saludó Schneider socarronamente.

\- Déjese de bromas Schneider y díganos lo que quiere.

\- Tranquilo Terruce, no se puede hablar mientras se ejecuta a Mozart, y el concierto está a punto de comenzar.

Terry y Candy tuvieron que fingir escuchar el concierto con atención, mientras esperaban la conversación con sus carceleros. Para Terry, esta era la peor desilusión dentro de su carrera, el hombre del que deseaba aprender técnicas de actuación vanguardistas, y al que había admirado tanto era ahora su enemigo declarado, como podía haberse equivocado tanto.

\- Preciosa interpretación, debo decir. – sonrío Schneider al finalizar el concierto. – les parece si caminamos un momento.

\- Sí querido, es una maravillosa idea. – respondió Helga.

Los Grandchester continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a una arboleda, donde no había ninguna persona alrededor.

\- De acuerdo, esto es lo que tendrán que hacer: en primer lugar tendrán que acompañarnos a Helga y a mi a todos los eventos que se desarrollen durante el festival, esto con el propósito de empezar a crear la imagen que ustedes dos congenian con nuestros ideales políticos.

\- ¿Y qué ganarás con eso? - le cuestionó Terry.

\- Popularidad para la causa por supuesto, - le respondió Ralph- pero déjame continuar. Asistirás a la reunión que tendremos un día antes de la clausura del festival para que seas presentado ante el partido nacionalista, y antes que me digas que eres inglés, es la presentación para que conozcas a las personas de tu país que están siguiendo el movimiento. Luego, en Inglaterra se te darán otras instrucciones.

\- Es a mí a quien necesitas, deja ir a mi esposa.

\- Te equivocas querido Terruce, la señora Grandchester escribirá al llegar a Inglaterra una carta para que las empresas Andley, inviertan en el banco de Austria, además le proporcionará una invitación para que visite el partido nacionalista en Nueva York, y como buena hija hará todo lo posible para que asista.

\- No crees que estas pidiendo demasiado…

\- Entiendo que te sientas un poco estafado viéndolo de esa manera, pero cuando lleguemos al poder tendrás acceso a muchas concesiones, y la fortuna de los Andley crecerá. No te parece un buen negocio. El día de tu discurso en esta plaza estará presente el Conde Coudenhove Kalergi quien fundó el Movimiento Pan-Europa, por lo que le explicaremos nuestras intenciones a modo que comprenda lo que le conviene.

\- El Conde que esta tratando de unificar a Europa y abrir las fronteras.

\- Sí, estará justo frente al estrado, para que pueda conocer lo inadecuado de su posición.

\- ¿Alguna pregunta? - Intervino Helga.

\- Que garantiza que no les harás daño a las familias que nos acompañan en el hotel. – la cuestionó Candy.

\- Eso dependerá de tu comportamiento pequeña Candy. – dijo Helga con una sonrisa burlona.

Sin decir más, volvieron a la plaza principal, y se les permitió regresar al hotel. La cabeza de Terry era un torbellino buscando la forma de salir de todo este embrollo sin dañar a nadie. Mientras tanto siendo Candy menos reflexiva que Terry, ya tenía un plan en su cabeza.

Al llegar al hotel, Candy puso música y se acercó para susurrarle su plan a Terry.

\- Ni se te ocurra - respondió el caballero.

\- ¿Tienes una mejor idea?, fue la réplica de la joven.

\- No puedes estar segura, si cooperaran.

\- No tenemos otra opción

\- Esa gente es capaz de cualquier cosa si lo descubren.

\- No son tan tontos, como para actuar a la luz del sol.

\- Y si nos delatan

\- Ten un poco de fe en las personas.

Ella tenía razón, el plan sonaba suicida, pero era la única forma, entendió las palabras de Schneider ante la referencia a su persuasión para el Conde Coudenhove Kalergi. Antes de que algo más ocurriera o inocentes fueran sacrificados, era la única forma, tenían que sobrevivir los siguientes 4 días y era eso, o resignarse a ser manipulados por esas personas.

\- De acuerdo pecas, prepárate, y cuando estés lista, saldré a fumar.

\- Dame una hora…

Nota: un capítulo cortito, pronto comenzará la batalla.

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, hasta la próxima

Saharaloto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

La música seguía sonando en la habitación, cuando la puerta se abrió y un joven salió con un cigarrillo sin encender en sus labios, su rostro visiblemente molesto.

Ya sé que no te gusta que fume en la habitación, estaré en el jardín y espero que para entonces dejes de hacer esa rabieta.

Tiró la puerta al salir, y se escuchó que algo se estrellaba con la puerta desde adentro.

Mujeres…-. Susurró el joven.

Dirigiéndose hacia el jardín, Terry percibió las figuras que lo seguían, pero no trató de evadirlas.

Una hora después con el tabaco en los pulmones, se dirigió a su habitación, apagó la música, encendió el agua, y espero en las sombras.

Al salir Terry de su habitación, una mujer se deslizaba desde la ventana de la habitación, vestida como hombre. La mujer, tiró un jarrón contra la puerta, y luego se escabulló en la noche. Corrió a través de la vereda detrás del hotel, luego corrió hacia la catedral para detenerse en la esquina, esperando que nadie la estuviera siguiendo.

Cinco minutos después, continuó su camino con pasos lentos, como cualquier transeúnte que esperaba disfrutar de un paseo nocturno. Sus pasos se encaminaron hacia uno de los barrios pobres de la ciudad, hasta llegar a una vieja taberna, donde un caballero se encontraba disfrutando de una cerveza.

Se sentó frente al hombre, que lo observó en silencio.

Aún quiere esa exclusiva.

No sé de qué hablas amigo, si estás esperando que te invite una bebida te equivocaste de sujeto.

Recuerdo que hace 2 mañanas me pidió una entrevista para saber cómo era la vida de un actor fuera de los escenarios. Tal vez puedo ofrecerle algo mejor…

El hombre abrió la boca cuando reconoció los ojos verdes que lo miraban nerviosamente.

Señora,... - dijo el hombre.

Silencio, si quiere hablar conmigo seriamente. - le indicó la dama.

Stein, que era el nombre del periodista, era un austriaco de origen judío, que había ganado relativa fama por exponer el arte de la ciudad desde una perspectiva más de sus creadores que del arte en sí. Aunque su verdadera vocación era el trabajo periodístico de investigación, su origen le había cerrado muchas puertas, incluso siendo acusado de perjurio, al tratar de descubrir los tratos oscuros de un político. Con su carrera en ruinas, decidió recomenzar en el sendero del arte, exponiendo el lado humano, y a veces comercial de las élites artísticas.

Hace unos días había tratado de entrevistar al famoso Terruce Graham, que era famoso por rechazar a todos los periodistas, aunque lo hacía de forma educada. Fiel a su perseverancia, lo intentó con la joven señora Graham, quien muy amablemente rechazó la entrevista, aduciendo que ella no sabía nada de arte y que era una enfermera, y ama de casa que se había tomado un tiempo de su trabajo para poder apoyar a su esposo. Él le había indicado donde se hospedaba por si su esposo cambiaba de opinión, podía mandarle un mensajero, verla aquí era lo último que esperaba esa noche.

Le parece si hablamos fuera de aquí.

De acuerdo.

Caminaron por la calle hasta llegar a un callejón donde nadie pudiera escucharlos sin ser visto. El hombre sacó una libreta antes de hablar.

Puede decirme de que se trata esto, quiere confesarme alguna infidelidad de su esposo para venir a hurtadillas y vestida como hombre.

Antes que nada, no se trata de eso. Señor Stein, esto es más grave de lo que puede imaginar, mi esposo y yo estamos en peligro.

Con todo respeto Señora, que peligro puede correr un actor y su esposa.

El mismo peligro que puede correr un periodista con ascendencia judía en un país que está siendo amenazado por nacionalistas, personas que creen en la superioridad de la raza

Entiendo su punto, pero déjeme preguntarle como usted está involucrada?

Eso señor Stein, se lo diré si promete ayudarme, usted debe conocer personas que pueden ayudarnos.

Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos señora Graham

Si es así, le diré todo lo que sé y tendrá la exclusiva cuando esto termine

Luego de discutir con Stein, se dirigieron a la catedral de Salzburgo, donde entraron a la casa junto a esta; antes de que Candy comprendiera lo que estaba pasando, se encontraba frente al obispo de Salzburgo quien la recibió con sorpresa en su mirada.

Señora Graham, si no me equivoco?, - dijo sorprendido el obispo.

Eminencia… respondió Candy sin encontrar algo más que decir.

Stein, en qué te metiste ahora?, - preguntó el obispo.

Patrick, aún no estoy realmente dentro de esto, pero si lo hacemos, no hay vuelta atrás.

Señora Graham, soy un gran admirador de su esposo, por lo que espero que esto no se trate de un caso de abuso doméstico.

No eminencia, se trata de un problema con los nacionalistas, - dijo la joven sin inmutarse.

Stein, hizo bien en traerla señora. Traeré té para que podamos hablar.

Un par de horas después, Candy nuevamente adaptada a su disfraz de jovenzuelo, se deslizaba en la ventana, para correr a los brazos de su esposo que la miraba con ansiedad.

Terry arrancó la gorra y la peluca que cubría los rizos dorados de su esposa, para luego depositar un beso en su cabello.

Antes que Candy pudiera decir algo más, Terry la arrastró a la cama, indicando que se quedara callada.

Pecosa, mi amor. Me perdonas?, - dijo el ojiazul ante la mirada sorprendida de la rubia, y procedió a señalar la puerta.

Si mocoso engreído, te perdono. Sé que estás cansado?

El joven actor procedió a besar a su esposa, dándole a entender que no podrían hablar, pues no podrían encender la radio ni el agua, y podrían escucharlos.

A la mañana siguiente, al encender el agua, y la radio, Candy procedió a susurrar a su esposo lo que había hablado con el periodista y el obispo. Decir que se sorprendió fue poco ante los planes de su pecosa, pero sabía que era la única forma.

Bajaron a desayunar siguiendo su rutina habitual, para luego dirigirse a los compromisos de Terry, en los que Candy debía permanecer junto a Helga.

Sabes Candice, - dijo la mujer austriaca. - Escuche que en muy pocas ocasiones acompañas a Terruce a sus giras.

Tengo mi propio trabajo, - contestó la rubia intentando no sonar descortés con la malévola mujer a su lado.

Enfermera, según creo. Con la fortuna de los Andley y los Grandchester, yo me dedicaría a disfrutar de los lujos y de tan apetecible esposo, Terruce es joven y puedo asegurarte que el 90% de las damas aquí presentes quisieran estar en la cama de tu marido.

No veo en que te interese eso…

Me interesa en el hecho de que soy parte de ese 90%, y puedo hacer que Terruce esté mucho más entretenido conmigo, que con una enfermera puritana.

A Terry no le interesan las zorras ambiciosas como tú.

Diciendo esto la rubia se levantó a servirse un té, evitando que sus manos temblaran mientras pensaba lo mucho que le gustaría tener su lazo con ella y atar a esa zorra a uno de los postes de la carretera. Si Candy hubiese visto la mirada de odio en el rostro de Helga, probablemente no solo sus manos hubiesen temblado con el té.

Los días pasaron tal como Ralph los había programado para los Grandchester, sin mayores variaciones que el silencio enigmático de Terruce cuando se nombraba al movimiento nacionalista, o la tensión que aumentaba entre Candice y Helga ante las insinuaciones hacia Terruce de esta última. Ralph sabía del deseo de su esposa por el enigmático inglés, precisamente fue la obsesión de ella lo que lo llevó a pensar que Terruce era el candidato ideal para sus planes.

Si alguien se preguntará cómo un noble, pudo haberse enamorada de una mujer calculadora e infiel como Helga, solo debía conocer los antecedentes del conde. Helga era su cuarta esposa, la primera era una jovencita noble como él, que no pudo darle un heredero por lo que se separó, la familia del conde era anglicana por lo que no fue un problema basándose en la incapacidad de la joven para dar un heredero. La segunda una actriz con sangre serbia con tintes de sangre imperial en sus ancestros quien huyó a América a raíz de los golpes que recibía de su esposo por no darle un heredero. Llegando a los 30, Ralph era una estrella de los escenarios por lo que lógicamente su esposa fue encontrada en una joven actriz, fue este matrimonio con una esposa de origen inglés lo que llevó a Ralph a aprender más sobre el arte y la nobleza en Inglaterra. Esta joven mujer se cayó un día de las escaleras con el rostro destrozado, lo que llevó a su muerte, no hubo ninguna investigación al respecto. Después de esto Ralph Schneider se dedicó a vivir entre cabarets, bares de lujo y bares de poca monta, fue en uno de estos que conoció a una bailarina con la capacidad de adaptarse a sus excesos e incluso a sus estallidos, lo que le hizo tomar la decisión de convertirla en su cuarta esposa, con una diferencia de casi 20 años de edad. Helga se adaptó rápidamente al mundo fastuoso de su marido, aceptando todos sus excesos y compartiendolos a cambio de joyas, casas y todo los lujos que pudiese permitirse.

Helga Schneider era una mujer que obtenía lo que que quería, y ahora sus ojos estaban puestos en un nuevo desafío. Aunque había tratado de acorralar al actor, la constante presencia de Candy y los admiradores alrededor no le permitían tener a su presa lo suficientemente cerca, le parecía extraño que ambos actuaran tan relajados con todo lo que pasaba, algo debían estar tramando...

Cada noche los Grandchester inventaban una rutina para distraer a sus captores, desde Terry borracho en el restaurant del hotel, hasta pleitos con Candice para que la rubia pudiera escapar por la ventana y reunirse con las personas que les ayudarían. Todo iba según lo planeado hasta la noche previa al discurso que Terry debía pronunciar.

Terry ensayaba en voz alta el discurso que debía pronunciar, proporcionado por la gente de Schneider, mientras al fondo se escuchaba un fonógrafo con aplausos, técnica excéntrica que algunos actores y actrices utilizaban cuando ensayaban. Candy sonrió disfrazada de hombre y salió nuevamente por la ventana. Había dado unos cuantos pasos antes de doblar por la calle principal cuando una mano cubrió su boca…

En la calle opuesta Stein miró lo que había sucedido sin poder delatarse, sabía que la señora Graham había sido descubierta, tenía que caminar tranquilamente y regresar sobre sus pasos.

Momentos después que Candy saliera, golpes fuertes interrumpieron el monólogo de Terry, abrió la puerta cautelosamente pero fue empujado bruscamente, cuando se recuperó del golpe encontró a Helga Schneider parada junto a uno de sus matones.

Terruce, Terruce, en realidad creíste que serías más inteligente que nosotros.

Terry trató de acercarse, el matón se acercó para darle un puñetazo a Terruce, para doblarlo sobre su estómago.

Terruce, será mejor que vengas tranquilamente si no quieres que Candice sufra las consecuencias. Aún puedes salir de esto relativamente bien si haces lo que te decimos. Puedo interceder ante el partido si haces lo que te digo, mi esposo está furioso, pero si te diviertes conmigo haré que se calme y sea indulgente.

Mientras decía esto, se acercaba sugestivamente hasta el inglés, el cual permitió que se acercara lo suficiente para luego…

Escupirle en la cara.

Un manotazo cayó sobre la cara de Terry, mientras se reía.

Crees que eres la primera zorra que se insinúa, si crees que voy a dormir contigo estás muy equivocada.

Helga miró al matón, quien volvió a darle un golpe en el abdomen a Terry para doblarlo.

Tráelo..- fue la única palabra de Helga.

Un pañuelo cayó sobre la boca y nariz de Terry, luego todo se volvió oscuro.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba amarrado a una silla, frente a él Ralph Schneider, sostenía a Candy por el cabello quien trataba de no moverse.

Terruce Grandchester si creías que eras más listo que nosotros, tendré que darte una demostración.

Diciendo esto procedió a sacar una navaja para colocarla en el cuello de Candy.

Detente, haré lo que digan.- gritó Terry.

Schneider bajó la navaja y tiró a Candy al suelo.

Ahora Terruce, comienza por contarme cuál es el plan que tienes…

NOTA: gracias por continuar conmigo en esta historia. Sigue siendo un año duro pero tengo fe que con la ayuda de Dios las cosas mejoraran pronto.  
Bendiciones.

Saharaloto


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

No podía moverse por las cuerdas que lo restringen, su boca estaba seca, y podía sentir unos cuantos golpes en su abdomen, nada que no hubiera soportado antes. Dos tipos estaban parados en la misma habitación, esperando que intentara escapar.

Antes que pudiera decirles algo, la puerta se abrió para dar paso a Ralph y Helga.

Veo Terruce que estás listo para continuar nuestro interrogatorio. Tu querida Candice está temblando pero sabemos que ella solo llevaba los recados que tu escribías, no es que pudieras esperar más de una heredera; aún no comprendo cómo la dejas trabajar y le permitiste escapar por una ventana. - se burló el austriaco.

Ella no es responsable de esto,- sentenció Terry. -Solo dejala ir.

Me temo que lady Grandchester es nuestra garantía para que te comportes Terruce. -Interrumpió Helga.

Ahora Terruce, me dirás nuevamente que estabas intentando hacer y quienes están involucrados.

Te lo he repetido varias veces idiota. - Le gritó el inglés.

Un golpe de uno de los matones en su abdomen, le quitó el aliento a Terruce, sin embargo, no pudo evitar reírse al pensar que en estos momentos le gustaría ver aparecer a su amigo-suegro como en sus años de colegio para respaldarlo.

Ralph sin embargo se tomó esto como un desafío del maleducado inglés y procedió a darle un puñetazo en el tórax. Helga lo detuvo.

Lo necesitamos completo, y sin marcas visibles. - Interrumpió la mujer.

Ahora Grandchester, contrario a lo que diga Helga, puedo perder mi paciencia y desfigurar tu hermoso rostro si no colaboras. Dime nuevamente que estabas planeando.

Ya te lo dije. El obispo de Salzburgo enviaría un mensaje a Inglaterra a través de la iglesia para que mi padre viniera por nosotros.

Y quieres que crea que solo esperarías a que papi viniese a rescatarte.

No podía poner en riesgo a Candice.

Aunque el obispo haya aceptado el mensaje, estamos seguros que no ha enviado nada, entonces explicame porque Candice se reunió con él en varias ocasiones.

Mi esposa es creyente, si recuerdas un obispo tiene un secreto de confesión que guardar, y ella esperaba un milagro.

y tú qué esperabas… algún milagro.

Esperaba que el soborno prometido funcionara.

De verdad Terruce, que, fuera de los millones de tu esposa, no entiendo como un tipo como tú, se casó con ella…- interrumpió Helga.

Basta Helga, tenemos que seguir con el plan.- La calló Ralph.- De acuerdo Grandchester, vendrás con nosotros y harás tu papel, o tu esposa lo pagará.

Al menos déjame verla.

Dame una razón para hacerlo…

Prometo cooperar y hacerte saber si hay alguien enviado por el duque de Grandchester.

Y cómo puedes estar seguro que el mensaje fue entregado.

Sabes tan bien como yo, que no es lo mismo hacer desaparecer a un grupo de viajeros, que a una persona protegida por la iglesia.

Luego de reflexionar un momento, Ralph decidió que las palabras del inglés tenían algo de verdad; si ese religioso se había compadecido de Candice, alguna forma de comunicación pudo haber salido de Austria y de ahí un telegrama a Inglaterra.

De acuerdo, pero solo tendrás dos minutos.

El corazón de Terry, se rompió al ver a su esposa amarrada a una silla, con solo su cabeza entre saliendo de tanta cuerda. No se veían golpes en ella, pero sabía que Candice no se las había puesto fácil para que la atraparan.

Candice sintió algo diferente en la habitación y abrió los ojos para exhalar un suspiro al ver a Terry sostenido por Ralph. Su esposo se veía cansado y adolorido.

Candy, estás bien?- preguntó Terry con ansiedad.

No te preocupes Terry, estoy como en la celda de castigo del San Pablo.

Una carcajada interrumpió la frase de Candy. Helga no pudo evitar su interés en ver la reacción de Terruce al ver a su esposa atrapada y envuelta en cuerdas.

Así que la dulce Candy fue una niña traviesa en la escuela, - se rió la mujer.

La castigaron por defender una tortuga, - la defendió Terry.

Eres tan pusilánime Candice, - se rió Helga.

Basta ya, Grandchester despídete. - Los interrumpió Schneider.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron ante esta última frase, pero rápidamente le dió una mirada de confianza a su esposo.

Candy, no te preocupes. Haré lo necesario para poder regresar a tu lado, como en el San Pablo.

La rubia le sonrió suavemente, y antes de que pudiese decir algo, Ralph arrastró a Terry fuera de la habitación.

Candy soltó el aliento que estaba sosteniendo, sabía que Terry estaba preocupado pero comprendió su mensaje.

Luego de unos cuantos tirones logró deshacer las cuerdas, esa mujer tonta la había subestimado, si vas a atar a alguien, ata sus muñecas, y entre más cuerda pongas más fácil será que se deslice por la fricción. Escaparía de aquí como tantas veces escapó del San Pablo. Había valido la pena jugar a la tonta para que no la consideraran una amenaza.

Terminó de desatarse, recogió la gorra que había usado para salir del hotel, y una de las cuerdas, y comenzó a forzar la ventana, no fue tan difícil, estaba en una segunda planta pero podría escapar; solo esperaba que los guardias abajo no se dieran cuenta.

Unos minutos después corría hacia la catedral.

Terry Grandchester, no era un hombre que se dejara amedrentar, pero era un hombre que siempre tenía la sartén por el mango desde que se había convertido en adulto, por lo que tener que depender de otras personas para esto lo estaba matando, a su alrededor se encontraban los matones de Ralph, que esperaban que hiciera algún movimiento estúpido.

Había tenido que vestirse para la clausura del festival, realmente era un profesional al haber hecho la interpretación de Hamlet con la situación que estaba viviendo.

El festival había llegado a su final, solo se esperaban los actos de clausura; sus compañeros de reparto estaban un poco intrigados por que se hubiera presentado a minutos de comenzar la obra, pero creyeron su historia que había sido abordado por varias personas que no lo dejaban llegar a la plaza central.

Sabía que estaba siendo observado, por lo que trato de ser lo más neutral posible; al salir del escenario lo habían escoltado a su camerino para que se preparara para el discurso, y aquí estaba ahora. Un golpe en la puerta le hizo entender que el momento había llegado.

La multitud alrededor de la plaza central frente a la catedral se componía de autoridades del gobierno, invitados extranjeros, iglesia, y los actores de las compañías invitadas, además de políticos que necesitaban tomarse la foto que expresara a sus votantes que estaban a favor de la paz en Europa, el movimiento Pan-Europa estaba representado por el Conde Coudenhove Kalergi . Entre estas personas se encontraba el obispo de Salzburgo junto a varios sacerdotes, sin ninguna evidencia de esperar nada extraordinario.

La ceremonia inició con el discurso del gobernador local, luego la entrega de reconocimientos a las diferentes compañías teatrales y musicales, para continuar con el discurso de Ralph Schneider.

Fue entonces que Terry pudo darse cuenta que algo estaba pasando en la parte atrás de los invitados especiales. Algunas personas comenzaron a salir del área, era casi imperceptible para los invitados, parecía como si personas que se habían aburrido de los discursos buscarán algo más en qué entretenerse.

El discurso de Ralph continuó haciendo énfasis en la independencia de Austria, y el papel del nacionalismo en mantener esto a través de la expulsión de todos aquellos que iban contra este sistema. El murmullo comenzó a levantarse, especialmente por parte del Conde Coudenhove Kalergi y su comitiva quienes intentaron levantarse pero fueron detenidos por hombres que se encontraban cerca. Desde su posición Terry podía ver las armas que se apretaban en sus abrigos.

Oró porque más personas salieran de la plaza, esto sería una carnicería. Comprendió que él simplemente sería una distracción, para que durante su discurso nacionalista y anti-minorías estos hombres que estaban luchando por la Unión de Europa fueran asesinados. No solo sería cómplice de un asesinato a la vista de los testigos, sino además sería señalado como un miembro del movimiento nacionalista, se acabaría su carrera y su esposa estaría en peligro para toda la vida. No podía esperar, tenía que hacer algo.

La tensión podía sentirse entre los espectadores, los policías en el lugar estaban confundidos, sin saber que está sucediendo, y entonces Terry tuvo que tomar una decisión; sabía que no podría escapar ileso del lugar pero al menos no permitiría que esos desconocidos murieran por su culpa, ni permitiría que su esposa se convirtiera en la viuda de un monstruo, si estas serían sus últimas palabras, serían las correctas.

Terry tomó su lugar en el podio, mientras observaba el movimiento que continuaba detrás de los invitados especiales. Un sacerdote que acompañaba al obispo se levantó y fue hacia la parte de atrás, tal vez simplemente estaba cansado de estar sentado. Era hora de dar probablemente su último discurso, sabía que Candy lograría escapar como lo hacía en el San Pablo, solo esperaba que pudiera salir pronto de Austria.

Invitados especiales, damas y caballeros, es un honor como inglés haber sido elegido para dar el discurso final de este renombrado festival que ha permitido estrechar lazos entre las naciones a través del arte y permitir que la música y el teatro expongan los recovecos del alma humana.

Ralph sonreía con suficiencia, su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección. Terruce daría su discurso nacionalista, y en el momento correcto el Conde sería asesinado. Todo parecería como si Grandchester estuviera a favor del atentado, y mientras tanto él tendría a Candice para evitar que el inglés pudiera decir cualquier cosa sobre su plan. Pronto tendría al duque de Grandchester y a William Andley suplicando por ayuda, y con ellos obligatoriamente unidos a su causa, todos los que no fuesen europeos pagarían por invadir su amado continente y en especial su amada Austria. Y luego América, lograría resucitar el ideal de la raza aria en el nuevo continente, y luego su tarea apenas comenzaría.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus sueños de poder que no se percató del cambio en el discurso de Terry, hasta que vio a uno de sus guardaespaldas ser abatido.

Terry aprovechó el movimiento que vió en el parte posterior para iniciar el cambio…

Lamentablemente sombras de terror e intolerancia se ciernen sobre Europa, sombras de un nacionalismo que no enarbola los tradicionales valores de amistad, solidaridad, tolerancia sino de un odio disfrazado de salvaguardia de las fronteras, de un apego al poder a través del detrimento de inocentes.

Terry sintió que uno de los matones de Ralph se colocaba detrás de él. El momento había llegado.

Mientras yo me dirijo a ustedes, personas entre la audiencia que intentan hacer de Europa un continente unido para evitar los horrores que se vivieron por la gran guerra, están siendo amenazados por matones nacionalistas quienes dirigen sus armas hacia ellos, armas que pueden acabar con vidas pero no con el deseo de amistad entre los pueblos que…

Eso fueron sus últimas palabras antes que humo se registrara entre los asistentes, los gritos se escucharon y el pandemonium estalló, un golpe cayó sobre sus costillas, pero pudo darse la vuelta para devolver el golpe, saltó a través del escenario y afortunadamente no se rompió nada cuando llego al suelo, no fue una caída tan alta. Vio un arma levantarse hacia la gente, era Ralph apuntando a alguien.

El Conde, por supuesto…

Saltó para tratar de apartar al hombre, cuando sintió algo que rozó su brazo, esperaba el siguiente disparo pero todo lo que escuchó fueron los gritos, y entonces lo vió...un chico rubio delgado que había dado un latigazo con un lazo a Ralph y luego lo había lazado haciendo que tropezara… Candice White Andley Graham Grandchester, alias su pecosa, alias el chico, había evitado que Ralph disparara.

Señor Graham, está herido.

Terry tocó su hombro para darse cuenta que la bala no lo había rozado, sino que había entrado en su hombro.

Estaré bien.

Sintió que lo levantaban, y minutos después era conducido hacia el hospital en un vehículo eclesiástico, y luego la oscuridad.

Cuando abrió los ojos distinguió paredes blancas y luego las esmeraldas que tanto amaba.

Vestida aún como un chico, Candy había estado velando su sueño.

Candy…

Tranquilo Terry, no te muevas, la bala pasó a centímetros del nervio principal pero con los cuidados de tu enfermera favorita estarás bien…

Y dónde está esa enfermera que no la veo.

Terryyyyy….- gritó la rubia.- Si puedes bromear así es que estarás bien pronto.

Dime que pasó pecosa.

Candy le contó a Terry todo lo que había sucedido.

Cuando Candy logró salir de la mansión de Schneider, corrió hasta la catedral, aunque tuvo dificultades para entrar porque estaba siendo observada por agentes de Ralph, pero como era la preparación para la clausura del festival, se las ingenio para esconderse entre las cajas que llevaban hacia el lugar. Cuando llegó con el obispo ya Stein se encontraba ahí, y le había hablado sobre el secuestro de la rubia. Candy le comentó lo que había sucedido en el castillo de Schneider y cómo había escapado. El plan tenía que ejecutarse.

La joven rubia cambió su atuendo por uno aún más masculino para pasar entre los invitados, una joven que conocía a Stein lo ajustó para que Candy realmente pareciera un chico, e incluyó una peluca para completarlo. Tiempo después llegaron las personas que los ayudarían en su plan.

Tal como el obispo Patrick lo había supuesto, pasando como un invitado más habían personas infiltradas cerca de los principales invitados y estaban armados. Cuando el discurso de Ralph inició, Candy aprovechó para colarse bajo el escenario.

Las personas que Terry vio moverse fueron aliados del obispo Patrick, quienes rodearon a los matones de Schneider, el resto fue historia.

Qué sucedió con Ralph?

Lamentablemente tiene amigos poderosos y es posible que solo pase unos cuantos meses en la cárcel, pero el Conde Kalergi está decidido a hundirlo lo más posible.

Espero que lo consiga. Y tú cómo estás?

A excepción de un par de moretones cuando estuve atada, no tengo mayor cosa, y un dolor en la muñeca cuando abofetee a Helga Schneider.

Los ojos del inglés se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Trato de llegar hacia su esposo y como no pudo se tiró sobre mí, Stein la detuvo pero empezó a gritarme que solo era una muñeca boba que ni siquiera podía comportarse de acuerdo a su rango, así que ya que no podía soltar el lazo, me estiré lo suficiente para abofetearla. Luego de eso, fue llevada por la policía.

Terry intentó controlar la carcajada que quería escaparse de su boca, pero sabía que con su herida no debía arriesgarse, sin embargo, disfrutó el triunfo privado de su esposa sobre esa víbora. Ahora solo tendría que preocuparse por recuperarse.

 **2 semanas después….**

Candy y Terry habían regresado a Inglaterra, se encontraban en la ciudad de Bath, esperando que la mañana llegará mientras en silencio se abrazaban, cada uno hundido en sus pensamientos.

La semana posterior al evento, Terry tuvo que quedarse en el hospital donde recibió la visita del Conde Kalergi, quien se puso a disposición para ayudarle a regresar de Inglaterra, y hacerle saber que haría lo posible por encarcelar la mayor cantidad de años posibles a Ralph Schneider. Mientras que Helga iría a un reclusorio femenino hasta su juicio.

El obispo de Salzburgo había sacado a la mayoría de las personas involucradas en el acto de detener a los matones hacia otras ciudades, no era un hombre ingenuo, los Schneider pertenecían a la nobleza y tenían poder para aplastarlos.

Candy cumplió su promesa con Stein, quien no sólo logró publicar todos los sucesos alrededor de los eventos sucedidos en la clausura del festival, sino que además publicó su anhelada entrevista con Terruce Graham y una entrevista exclusiva con la esposa del actor, sobre su vida al lado de Terruce. Además había sido llamado para colaborar con una revista en Suiza.

La mañana llegó encontrando a los Grandchester abrazados. Candy consideró que era hora de salir de la cama y prepararse para conocer la ciudad. Cuando intentó levantarse, dos fuertes brazos la arrastraron de regreso a la cama.

A dónde cree que va Señora Graham Grandchester?

Ya amaneció Terry, tenemos que hacer algo.

O por supuesto que lo haremos, pero no vamos a salir de esta habitación.

Terry… -exclamó la rubia.

Le prometí una segunda luna de miel señora, y un caballero siempre cumple su palabra.

Antes de que Candy pudiera protestar, Terry beso a su esposa y Candy ya no protestó.

 **FIN.**

 **NOTA: Dedicado a todos aquellos que deben enfrentarse a la intolerancia en su día a día y lo han hecho a través de los años.**

 **Gracias por acompañarme hasta el final de esta historia. Hasta siempre.**

 **Saharaloto.**


End file.
